Question: $(-8)-(6+30i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Explanation: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-8})-({6}+{30}i)&={-8}-{6}-{30}i \\\\ &={-8}-{6}-{30}i \\\\ &={-14}{-30}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-8})-({6}+{30}i)={-14}{-30}i$